1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a drawing control method of the drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drawing apparatus that includes a holder for locking a finger and draws a nail design on a nail of the finger locked by the holder has been known. This type of drawing apparatus is described in, for example, JP 2000-194838 A.
In order to form a beautiful nail design on a nail, a plurality of processes is required, such as a process of forming a foundation on the nail, a process of forming a design drawing on the formed foundation, and a process of forming a topcoat on the formed design drawing.
In this case, the process of forming the design drawing cannot be performed with respect to the nail of one finger until ink coated in order to form the foundation dries. Furthermore, the process of forming the topcoat cannot be performed until the ink coated in order to form the design drawing dries.
Therefore, in a case where a series of the processes of from the formation of the foundation to the formation of the topcoat, is performed with respect to the nail of the one finger, waiting for the dry of the ink coated in a previous process, is required during the respective processes. Accordingly, it takes time to finish performing the nail design to the nails of all fingers.
Meanwhile, processing with respect to the nail of another finger in the fingers is performed during a period during which the dry of the ink coated in the previous process is completed during the above respective processes. Thus, the time necessary to form the nail design on the nails of all the fingers, can shorten.
Note that, a start is required from a midway process for the nail of each of the fingers in order to achieve the shortening. Thus, performing process management of ascertaining which process has been completed and which process is next performed to each of the nails of the plurality of fingers, is required.
However, in a case where the process management is entrusted to a user, a burden of the user increases and additionally the process to be performed to the nail of each of the fingers is wrongly selected so that failure in the formation of the nail design may occurs.